<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Soul Cutter, Two Souls by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907738">One Soul Cutter, Two Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain of twelfth division wants to experiment on Toshiro after the events of Diamond Dust Rebellion, and why wouldn't he. Of course, a general has something else to say about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Kusaka Soujirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Yamamoto Genryuusai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Soul Cutter, Two Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say among the shingami that there is no way that anyone could come to have the same zampakuto as another, as a zampakuto is in fact a manifestation of the soul. Thus the zampakuto becomes more then a beautiful weapon, it becomes a beautiful extension of oneself to represent the uniqueness of the individual, much like the ancient art in Japan of sword making.</p><p>It is quite understandable that one might be able to pick up an old zampakuto and become one with it, so long as one was able to connect to the previous person's soul in some way and that person was indeed someone who had died. Then it is the soul of the former person choosing to hand over a part of them. But even this is rare, as the bond between the two has to be great.</p><p>Then one has to come to question everything, when two of the same sword comes into the hands of two shingami, how can this be, for isn't the soul something that can't be replicated in any way, something that is in itself individualistic. The only time that one loses the individuality is when a soul loses its memories as it travels through the void, becoming in effect, nobody.</p><p>Practically no knowledge of such an occurrence is known except for a select few, due to the forty-six keeping a shut lid on all of this, as revealing this truth would possibly cause an imbalance or an upset amongst the ranks, the idea of someone else possibly coming to have another's sword. In fact, until recent events, the fact that such a thing happened remained hidden from everyone else.</p><p>The general Yamamoto-Genryusai watched as the youngest of his captains trained after the events that had caused certain things to come to light, things the general wished for in truth to remain hidden. The white haired child prodigy danced backwards and forwards, his mind elsewhere, still recovering from the events that had suddenly occurred, but then why wouldn't he need to be.</p><p>Footsteps could be heard approaching him, soft and sure of themselves. "The occurrence of two zampakuto… this is something I would like to have studied as to why it happened… perhaps…"</p><p>"I will not allow you to run any sort of tests on Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kurotsuchi," the general stated sternly.</p><p>"But you can't deny that no one knows how this came to be," the man grumbled, not realizing that the young taicho had suddenly stopped his movements and was glaring lividly at the two men.</p><p>"And your reiatsu is being detected by him," Yamamoto stated firmly. "And until you showed up, I had no problems observing and watching him at play."</p><p>"I don't play," came the young taicho's reply as he shunpooed up to where the general was speaking with the other captain.</p><p>"For you, it is play, as you enjoy it," the head captain gave Toshiro a smile. "And I am personally enjoying watching you at it."</p><p>"I can't say I do enjoy it," the white haired boy commented, rubbing the back of his head. "I still would like to know what this is about."</p><p>"Two zampakuto, exactly the same," Kurotsuchi commented. "The only record I have ever found has been you."</p><p>This caused the boy to pause, then speak up to the younger of the two men. "I should have known, what with the recent events and everything. I am not an experiment, and I wish to be treated as a human being, if you don't mind."</p><p>"And what if the general were to suddenly decide too…" however, Kurotsuchi suddenly found the general speaking up.</p><p>"I would do no such thing," the old man commented. "Plus, I all ready know the answer that you seek, and it is one that one can gain just from looking at the facts."</p><p>Toshiro gave the old man an odd look, then shook his head. "If you two don't mind… I would rather train with some peace and quiet."</p><p>"Oh, so you don't want the answer?" Kurotsuchi gave the young boy a smile. "I would figure that you would, considering that it deals with you in particular, the question that I had."</p><p>"I don't particularly listen to the gossip I see spread around, else I would actually believe that my lieutenant has slept with every man in every division," the boy stated firmly. "Why would this be something I'd want to know about?"</p><p>"Simple…" the man started, however the general interrupted yet again.</p><p>"It really is not your business to know," the general stated firmly. "However, what question would he have answered if he could experiment on you, at least possibly?"</p><p>"I would rather not think about it at this point," Toshiro stated firmly.</p><p>"No… because the answer might not be one you want to hear," Kurotsuchi commented. "That perhaps you're zampakuto should have been in the hands of that so called friends of yours that is now officially dead."</p><p>This caused Toshiro's eyes to suddenly go wide, and his mouth to open to protest, then calmed down quickly. However, he did turn to the general, frowning as he did so. "What I would like to know is how the forty-six decided I was supposed to wield Hyorinmaru and not Sojiro. I mean, we barely even fought, how could they make that decision like that?"</p><p>"You saw the color of the ice that Sojiro created?" the man suddenly asked.</p><p>"It matched the color of the ribbon wrapped around the hilt," the young taicho commented calmly. "That always made me think, because Hyorinmaru is so special, that it was in fact Sojiro who was supposed to live and not me."</p><p>"But have you seen other ice zampakutos give off such a color?" the general suddenly frowned.</p><p>"No, but as I said… Hyorinmaru is special," the boy frowned.</p><p>"Then why would you have given him up to save your friends life," the scientist captain snapped.</p><p>Toshiro gave him a dirty look. "One who cares not about life at all shouldn't question me on that. I am quite sure that if someone had a double of your zampakuto you wouldn't hesitate to kill him."</p><p>"Of course I wouldn't stupid," the scientist suddenly snapped.</p><p>"Anyways… your color of ice was the pure color, Sojiro's was not," the captain suddenly stated, causing both to turn towards them.</p><p>Toshiro shook his head at the man. "And how do you know that they we're right?"</p><p>"There are other things… remember what happened to Sojiro when you two were told to fight for the right and that the other had to die?" the captain suddenly stated. "Was he who you remembered?"</p><p>"No… that was something I didn't understand," Toshiro sighed.</p><p>"That was another indicator," the man stated.</p><p>"They still didn't let me finish the fight and instead treated me like I was a child…" Hitsugaya though found himself interrupted.</p><p>"You are a child," the scientist suddenly spoke up.</p><p>Toshiro fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man and instead continued. "...was a child who couldn't defend myself."</p><p>"You wouldn't have killed him though," the general suddenly stated.</p><p>"They also said the law was a fight to the death," the boy protested. "And…"</p><p>"Hitsugaya… trust me on this one… Hyorinmaru was always meant to be yours," the taicho suddenly stated.</p><p>"But did the one person who ever befriend me have to die?" Toshiro snapped. "I mean, I almost killed my grandmother with my reiatsu before I entered the academy… I wouldn't have even gotten in as young as I was if it weren't for that."</p><p>"Hold on," Kurotsuchi's eyes suddenly sparkled. "<em>You </em>almost killed your grandmother with a high level of reiatsu? Why wasn't he put into the maggots nest?"</p><p>This caused Toshiro's eyes to narrow, but the general held up his hand. "Why don't you return to your training. This is an order Captain Hitsugaya."</p><p>The young taicho let out a huff, but shunpooed over to another place and proceeded to work on his technique. Kurotsuchi folded his arms around his chest. "I really want to experiment on him now. How is it that no one noticed his reiatsu level as he walked the streets?"</p><p>"Because his reiatsu surfaced at night is why," the general stated rather coldly. "During the day it was nil apparent."</p><p>"I see… so his reiatsu, with it being unchecked," Kurotsuchi's eyes suddenly sparked. "I would really like to try out that theory, however… it's a bit late."</p><p>"And what exactly is your theory. If you promise to leave Captain Hitsugaya alone on this matter, I will give you your answer of whether it is right or wrong."</p><p>"Well, the first part is this, the boy's reiatsu was so unchecked, it ended up radiating out much like that foolish Shingami Representatives does," Kurotsuchi suddenly commented. "Which would also explain why those two bonded together… bonds aren't something I've never been able to understand… they are so fickle."</p><p>"Do you wish for me to think that our young taicho was right about you not caring about life and sent you back to the maggots nest? I am sure that captain Soifon would love to take you into custody," the general firmly stated.</p><p>"Yes, well… in my notes it stated that they came to manifest their zampakutos at exactly the same time. This could possibly mean that they entered into the other person's world. Which brings into question, whose world would it have been, Hitsugaya's or the one who is now dead," the man suddenly stated, a small laugh coming to him.</p><p>"And you're point is?" the general stated, telling the other man to get to the point.</p><p>"Yes, well… I think he made some good points, the color of the ice matching the ribbon on the hilt. However, I am getting the idea that color isn't pure, and that his friends connection to his soul caused him to become different too, as you stated," Kurotsuchi smiled evilly.</p><p>"So, what exactly is you're theory?" the general hummed, pulling at his ribbened beard.</p><p>"I am thinking that Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu ended up effecting his companion, so that when he suddenly heard his zampakuto, his companion ended up hearing it too," the scientist smirked.</p><p>"You're theory is correct," the man suddenly stated, to the other's surprise.</p><p>"My only question is, why is it that you don't tell the tenth division captain?" the man asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p>"Because, he already thinks that the forty-six may have made a mistake in picking him," the man smiled. "Thus he thinks the death of his friends is due to his fault. The same would apply to this. I'll tell him when I feel the pain of it will be less blunt."</p><p>"I don't see the point, as if it was me…" the other man stated.</p><p>"Be gone," the general growled, causing the man to leave in a humph. Yamamoto however went back to watching the young taicho as he moved about, a smile spreading on his face, as he very much enjoyed the fact that the boy was learning and growing, even as a captain, which was defiantly a good thing.</p><p>
  <strong>Many Years Ago…</strong>
</p><p>Toshiro hurried through the cave, Sojiro hot on his tail as they trained for the day. Both of the students were out of breath and quite happy to be working with each other to grow. Both boys stopped and sat down on rocks near each other, in desperate need for a break. Toshiro felt his eyes being pulled shut. "I keep getting closer and closer to hearing my voice, telling me my zampaktou's name."</p><p>"I have problems going into my inner world," the older boy firmly stated.</p><p>"You're lucky then," Toshiro suddenly commented.</p><p>"Lucky… at this rate I'll not have my zampakuto before graduation," the boy chuckled.</p><p>"My… that would be a shame… and there is so much time left," Toshiro suddenly laughed.</p><p>"This coming from the person who has been able to contact his zampakuto and it hasn't been much time?" the other boy groaned.</p><p>"Actually… my zampaktou's been trying to contact me before I entered academy," the younger boy suddenly spoke up, feeling free to finally tell someone some of the hurts that had occurred to him in life.</p><p>"So… just proves what a major genius you are," the other boy suddenly laughed.</p><p>"It isn't that funny," Toshiro suddenly got a hurt look on his face.</p><p>Sojiro's face also suddenly turned serious. "I'm sorry… one would think that there was only positive about something like that."</p><p>"No…" Toshiro suddenly commented, glancing at the ground, not sure if he really should confide in the older boy after all.</p><p>"I am you're friend, right Toshiro," Sojiro suddenly smiled at the younger boy. "So you can confide in me, right?"</p><p>"The only person that I could confide in was granny… I had to keep things from bed wetter Momo because I didn't want her to get hurt," the small boy suddenly stated.</p><p>"Things like what?" Sojiro sighed.</p><p>"She didn't know half of what the people around us said about me. She was oblivious to the fact that her friends didn't want to be friends with me. She also didn't hear some of the things said. I even stopped calling her Momo-nee-chan to make it so that people around us wouldn't say things to her, things she never could get when they said them, at least what they really meant," the small boy sighed, glancing down at the floor.</p><p>"Is there something you need to get off you're chest?" Sojiro suddenly smiled.</p><p>"Ahh… I guess so," the white haired boy suddenly glanced up, his teal eyes looking straight into the older boys.</p><p>"I am you're friend you know," the older boy laughed, so you can tell me.</p><p>"You have to promise not to tell Hinamori," the boy stated calmly.</p><p>"Promise!" Sojiro smiled, laughing as he did so.</p><p>"Well… I would have eventually joined the academy… it would have made Hinamori happy anyways. But I didn't want to leave granny all alone. Hinamori still thinks I entered for myself and didn't care that I left granny alone," Toshiro muttered.</p><p>"There is something more to this, isn't there," the boy smiled, however, his smile left, when he saw the small boys eyes suddenly look up at him, a great deal of hurt that usually didn't show through. "What exactly is the matter? You know you can tell me, right?"</p><p>"I entered the academy as early as I did because my zampaktou's been trying to contact me while I sleep and when that happened, my reiatsu was freezing my grandmother to death. If I hadn't left when I did, I would have killed her," the boy stated calmly.</p><p>Sojiro's jaw dropped, "What?"</p><p>Toshiro's eyes snapped to the ground, "I shouldn't have told you."</p><p>"No, I am glad you did," the older boy stated, worry in his voice. "You haven't told anyone about this before?"</p><p>"Only my granny, the female shingami who alerted me to the problem and the head-master know… or anyone they felt the need to tell," the young boy sighed glancing up at the ceiling. "And Hinamori is defiantly not to know."</p><p>"I understand why you don't want to tell her, she is special, isn't she?" the boy stated. "She's the kind of person who cares about someone even when they don't need to."</p><p>"That exactly…" however, Toshiro suddenly found his eyes clouding over, and Sojiro looked up to see his eyes glazing over.</p><p>"Hitsugaya? Hey, Toshiro!" the other boy yelled, only to see his friend fall to the ground. He got up, intending to head off to get help, however, a powerful reiatsu filled the room, knocking him out too. The next thing he knew, he was on a plain of ice, and saw before him appearing an ice dragon.</p><p>"Finally you hear me. My name is Hyorinmaru,"</p><p>
  <strong>Back in Present Time…</strong>
</p><p>Matsumoto sat at the desk, trying for the life of her to finish the paper work that had unfortunately accumulated. This was defiantly not an easy task, but with everything that had happened to her small captain she wished to make things easier on him. Typically, she went about it other ways that he didn't appreciate, but she figured he would appreciate this favor.</p><p>That was when she felt his reiatsu approaching and suddenly stood to attention, saluting the door. "Taicho, I've almost… taicho?"</p><p>Matsumoto blinked as she saw lieutenant Sasakibe holding the small taicho in his arms. Hyorinmaru was clutched in the boy's small hands. "What… what happened?" came her panicked voice.</p><p>"My captain told me he was relieving some stress and overdid himself on the training fields, so I was to bring him back as soon as possible. May I ask where the captain's chambers are?" the man smiled at her, breaking his typical silence.</p><p>"Ahh… his chambers," Matsumoto muttered. "I'll show you."</p><p>As he followed closely behind the woman, he spoke up. "I am rather glad that this whole mess turned out all right. I believe that if it had turned out that he was a traitor, this wound would have been far closer then all the others."</p><p>"I would rather not talk about that," Matsumoto sighed, opening the door to the room. "Thank you anyways for bringing him back home."</p><p>"It was an order, otherwise I wouldn't have done it, as for someone so young, his wrath is rather fierce," the other lieutenant remarked.</p><p>"Ahh… yeah," Matsumoto chuckled, watching the man as he set the boy down. "Anyways, send a thank you to General Yamamoto… taicho may not appreciate it in the morning, but I sure do, knowing he's all right."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>